


O Som do Silêncio

by Lieblos



Series: XiuHan Tales [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Drama, Lu Han!Centric, M/M, XiuHan - Freeform, lumin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Havia milhares de pessoas espalhadas pela enorme avenida. As vozes delas se colocavam umas sobre as outras, tornando impossível de serem compreendidas.Lu Han era uma dessas pessoas, um ponto comum em meio à multidão a falar. Porém entre todos, ele era um daqueles que não suportava mais o mundo em que foi obrigado a viver, buscando incansavelmente a saída.[LUHAN!CENTRIC] [XIUHAN] [DISTOPIA]





	O Som do Silêncio

**Author's Note:**

> A história foi inspirada na música The Sound of Silence que com certeza todo mundo já ouviu, mas recomendo a versão da banda Disturbed (melhor cover da música na minha opinião).

**O SOM DO SILÊNCIO**

A escuridão encobria toda a cidade, obscurecendo os becos e os cantos, ocultando em meio as sombras densas e frias o que estivesse relativamente afastado do restante. Por sob as nuvens cinzas carregadas, havia milhares e milhares de pessoas espalhadas pela enorme avenida de paralelepípedo, o espaço vazio entre elas praticamente mínimo. Vozes e mais vozes se colocavam umas sobre as outras, altas, ensurdecedoras como ruídos incompreendidos. Um grande amontoado de gente com rostos, cabelos, peles e idades diferentes.

Lu Han era uma dessas pessoas, um ponto comum em meio à multidão a falar e a falar. Sua voz não era ouvida por si mesmo, assim qualquer outro som que produzisse; porém ele continuava, um sorriso parafusado em seu rosto e as mãos gesticulando sem parar quando não estavam a segurar o celular a digitar.

Não sabia para quem estava falando, ao mesmo tempo que não sabia quem falava com ele. Tudo parecia uma confusão, barulho desnecessário. Nada tinha lógica, não tinha sentido. E ainda assim ele continuava, copiando os demais fielmente, se mesclando a todos como uma grande mistura.

Permaneceu assim por muito tempo, seguindo o fluxo pré-definido, falando e falando sem nada a dizer, ouvindo e ouvindo sem nunca escutar, escrevendo e escrevendo sem saber ler. Seus ouvidos ardiam, sua cabeça doía, sua voz raspava em sua garganta como lixa. Não era capaz de entender seus próprios pensamentos, sequer conhecia-lhes a existência, incapaz de escutá-los por estarem abafados pelos zumbidos detestáveis ao seu redor.

O coração batia forte em desespero, desconfortável dentro daquela massa vazia de humanidade. Estava completamente sozinho embora estivesse rodeado por milhares. Todos eram distraídos demais neles mesmos para notá-lo deslocado, para direcionar qualquer olhar a ele. E assim Lu Han permaneceu, ignorante sobre o que deveria fazer e a conviver com tudo aquilo que o transformava em alguém sem voz.

O sentimento crescia cada vez mais, um câncer que se espalhava, agravando o estado lamentável. Lu Han virava a cabeça de um lado para o outro em busca da cura, enxergando cada vez mais pessoas se aglomerando, apertando umas às outras por espaço enquanto abdicavam uma parte maior. A sensação era claustrofóbica, agonizante.

Os rostos que antes pareciam ser diferentes entre si agora eram tão iguais, cópias um dos outros, sem formas ou cores a destacar por sobre a penumbra. A multidão era feita do mais puro vazio de sinceridade, todos sendo iguais a todos como xérox de um impressora em perfeito estado.

Lu Han tentou pedir que lhe dessem espaço, o rosto embargado em preocupação. No entanto sua voz parecia estar presa na barreira fantasma. Sua boca se movia e nada dela era soado, se movia novamente e nenhum som era ressonado. Não possuía voz o suficiente.

A frustração era instantânea, dissolvendo-se ao medo a aflorar forte no peito dolorido; o medo de que jamais pudesse se livrar daquela bola de ar o sufocando e o fazendo arfar. Contudo foi isso que o fez finalmente dar o primeiro passo, seus instintos tomando controle de sua consciência e o obrigando a tentar fugir.

Com o mínimo de movimento, suas pernas estalaram e reclamaram de dor pela falta de uso, tantos e tantos anos sem nunca mexer-se uma única vez, conformado. Lu Han se esgueirou por entre todos os paralisados a dificultar sua passagem, empurrando com cuidado alguns sem se importar mais em tentar conversar com eles.

Nunca seria ouvido, de qualquer forma.

Mesmo os movendo de um lado para o outro, aquelas pessoas continuavam a atrapalhar-lhe o caminho, bonecos incapazes de dar qualquer reação sem ser aquela superficial, falsa e fria que vestiam em suas faces. Lu Han tentou e tentou, mas quanto mais se debatia, mais agitavam-se para impedi-lo, passando a bloquear cada pequeno buraco. Já não conseguia mover-se mais que girar ao redor de si mesmo, preso entre manequins humanos.

Tomado pelo medo completo de para sempre ficar ali naquela agonia, o sufoco de Lu Han tornou-se maior, cortando-lhe de vez o ar rarefeito. Os olhos se fecharam com força, querendo se desligar daquela realidade, querendo deixar de ver o horror. Mas ele estava muito a fundo nela, impedido de escapar.

Escapar sozinho.

Todavia, não era o único desperto em meio ao oceano de almas condenadas. Assim como Lu Han, havia outros tão solitários e perdidos, gritando ao mundo e jamais sendo percebidos, suas vozes abafadas pela falação excessiva. E durante o tempo que esteve a aguardar por seu fim, as ondas trouxeram para próximo dele alguém que igualmente buscava uma maneira de escapar, que há anos vagava entre todas aquelas pessoas à procura de uma luz:

Minseok.

Eles se esbarraram costas a costas, se assustando quando se viraram um para o outro e não deram de cara com o igual. Aos olhos de cada um, o outro era diferente, eminente entre tudo. Ambos chamavam a atenção, as duas peças que não combinava com as demais, uma grande denúncia sobre a consciência que obtinham.

Lu Han tentou usar sua voz para falar com aquele a sua frente. Mas além de não a ter mais, Minseok já não era capaz de ouvir direito, há muito surdo após tentar com puro afinco escutar cada pessoa ao redor, essas tirando-lhe a capacidade de compreender através da palavras depois de tanto aguentar o egoísmo e o ódio alheio.

Imediatamente, Lu Han voltou a perder as esperanças, julgando que nunca conseguiriam se comunicar.

Agora seus corpos praticamente grudavam com o aperto da conglomeração que se tornou maior e maior, os aproximando ao máximo a ponto de que um podia sentir os batimentos cardíacos rápidos do outro, suas respirações se encontrando em seus rostos e pescoço. Lu Han era obrigado a abraçar Minseok, tendo-o mais perto do que jamais alguém esteve de si.

E naquele instante, conseguiu perder o desespero.

Não estava só, não mais. Ainda que nunca tenha verbalizado com Minseok, foi entendido tão bem quanto Lu Han havia sido ouvido sem as palavras. Estavam imóveis, paralisado por todos a sua volta como nunca estiveram antes. No entanto, estando tão perto um do outro, a calma reinou em seus corações a bater em um só ritmo, espantando os sentimentos claustrofóbicos que os importunaram por tantos anos a fio.

Só quando já não tinham mais o medo que os assombrava, é que ganham a verdadeira coragem para prosseguir.

Minseok agarrou a mão de Lu Han e juntos enfrentaram todas aquelas pessoas, passando por entre elas embora parecesse impossível. Empurraram, lutaram, se debateram, correram.

Os rostos a cercá-los foram se tornando cada vez mais irreconhecíveis, uma mancha sem fisionomia ou cor. Ninguém fazia nada além de espremê-los e permanecer em seus caminhos, diversas vezes quase quebrando o agarre que os dois mantinham em suas mãos. As fileiras de pessoas pareciam não ter fim, aumentavam em questão de minutos e prolongava-lhes o tormento. Minseok e Lu Han sequer piscavam, os olhos pregados a frente para nunca perder de vista aonde deveriam ir, o labirinto humano os confundindo. Arquejavam de cansaço, as faces encharcadas pelo suor a escorrer em abundância. As mãos já se encontravam pegajosas e levemente escorregadias, querendo quebrar-lhes o contato.

Mas, após o esforço extremo, por fim alcançaram a última fileira.

Ao verem-se libertos, Lu Han e Minseok puxaram todo o ar que podiam com a boca para preencher seus pulmões em todo, os olhos mantendo-se arregalados como se temessem fechá-los e perceber que não tinham saído. Suas pernas tremiam inexplicavelmente, mas se mantiveram de pé com a força da adrenalina a percorrer seus corpos pelas veias.

A sobreposição de vozes continuava tão alta quanto antes; barulho dispensável que tomava conta de toda a rua, inundando o ambiente com as palavras sem sentido. Contudo não estava tão ensurdecedor como antes, somente odioso.

Quando recuperou o fôlego e já sentia seu coração regularizar os batimentos afoitos, Lu Han não conseguiu evitar de olhar para trás, assustando-se ao avistar a multidão crescer e começar a se aproximar deles novamente. No instinto, movido pelo medo de voltar para todo aquele inferno, a ideia de ver-se naquele desalento outra vez; agarrou a mão de Minseok com firmeza e o puxou consigo, escapando o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam para longe de tudo aquilo.

Correram e correram, e a cada vez que olhavam para trás, o bando de pessoas estava a avançar em tamanha velocidade absurda, quase alcançando eles.

Ninguém estava perseguindo-os, era claro aos olhos deles. As pessoas somente se duplicavam e triplicavam de forma completamente insana, fazendo surgir mais e mais cópias que quase os engoliam de volta para aquele mundo vazio de egoísmo e solidão.

Não sabiam para onde estavam indo, apenas continuaram seguindo por toda a avenida sem fim, o diafragma subindo e descendo para encher seus corpos com a respiração hiperventilada. Não mais olharam para trás, focados em todo o espaço completamente vazio de qualquer alma humana a frente.

Não podiam continuar no mesmo ritmo para sempre, logo a exaustão tomou-lhes conta, os obrigando a parar bruscamente onde quer que estivessem. E assim que o fizeram, os pelos de seus braços se arrepiaram com o que soou ao redor deles.

Minseok e Lu Han se entreolharam, incrédulos com o que ouviram. A respiração tornou-se presa em seus pulmões, os olhos arregalados em completo espanto.

Nada.

Simplesmente nada.

Deram mais alguns passos e o som deles ecoou por toda a extensão da rua de paralelepípedos. O lugar era tão silencioso, que assim que voltaram a respirar, o barulho do ofego parecia alto e claro como nunca puderam notar, da mesma forma que havia sido ao enfim conseguirem escutar.

Lu Han fechou os olhos e somente escutou, usufruindo daquela paz descomunal e única. Conseguia não só ouvir a si mesmo, como seus próprios pensamentos novamente. Um paraíso tão satisfatório e perfeito, capaz de fazer tudo o que havia vivenciado ficar somente no passado.

No entanto, logo a felicidade fluiu embora com o vento, as ideias agora ouvidas dizendo não só a Lu Han, mas a Minseok que aquela paz não era duradoura. Não demoraria até que a multidão alcançasse aquela parte e toda a rua fosse tomada pelas pessoas como toda as demais estavam sendo.

Não havia para onde fugir, não ali.

Não encontrando outra escolha, Lu Han e Minseok deixaram a rua. Se afundaram em meio a escuridão dos becos e nela se esconderam, deparando-se com outras pessoas que assim como os dois se encolhiam ao máximo e ficavam onde jamais os olhos de quem estivesse de fora pudessem enxergar.

Os dois se abraçaram apertado, colando seus corpos, dividindo o calor e o suor que produziram juntos. E assim ficaram, escondidos e aproveitando o som do silêncio.


End file.
